


Culloden

by EttelwenAilinon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Battle, Blood, Gen, dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EttelwenAilinon/pseuds/EttelwenAilinon





	Culloden

Jamie looked around the battlefield. All around him were lying dead or dying clansmen. Others were trying to get away from the bullets and swords of King George’s redcoats. His own shirt and kilt was soaked with blood clinging to his heated body. If the blood was his or from one of the men he had killed, he could not tell.

He had this odd feeling in the back of his mind, that not everything was in its place and that he was here before. In one moment he even thought he had seen Alexander, Kirsty and himself supporting their Laird and running away from the battlefield. But no, it wasn’t possible, it had to be the mist.

However, his rest didn’t last long. He was surrounded by half a dozen soldiers. No way to escape. But still, he didn’t want to escape. No McCrimmon would flee away from a dirty Sassechan. He raised his claymore with the determination to kill as many soldiers as he was capable of.

He killed three of them before the sword of one redcoat found its way to his heart.

And then, he remembered. All the memories taken away by the Time Lords flooded his mind at once. Space, the stars, the science and beasties. The TARDIS. And his friends. Ben, Polly, Victoria, Zoe.

And The Doctor.


End file.
